


In Private

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book: Bluestar's Prophecy, Deception, Diverges from canon, F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I've been thinking," Bluefur said, working to hide her reluctance, now that she had got Thrushpelt in private.
Relationships: Bluefur/Oakheart, Bluefur/Thrushpelt (ThunderClan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	In Private

"I've been thinking," Bluefur said, working to hide her reluctance, now that she had got Thrushpelt in private. "By the river," she added, the words starting to tumble like a small kit's clumsy paws at a run. "And at Fourtrees." Thrushpelt would be able to scent the forest on her, if not the water or Oakheart.

There might be kits, from the forbidden night she had given herself with a RiverClan cat. Following that intimacy closely by mating with one of her Clanmates would protect her secret, legitimise any kits she bore as ThunderClan.

"I want," Bluefur whispered, and because she could not end with 'you', could not tell Thrushpelt in truth that he was the tom she wanted, stopped short. She would not tell Thrushpelt that she loved him; she would not lie so badly.

"Bluefur," Thrushpelt said, only her name. There was longing and hope shining in his eyes.

She made herself move her tail, angle her legs, silently invite in a way she had so newly learned. The way she had moved with love, that now she repeated in deception. She opened herself to Thrushpelt, while she closed deep in her heart her secret love for Oakheart.


End file.
